Moments
by ROXXURZ in ur SOXXURZ XD
Summary: Series of moments in the relationship of Soul, Black*Star and Kid. SOUL/STAR/KID, don't like don't read. CH4: MANGA SPOILER! What do Black*Star and Soul find when they go into the Book of Eibon...?
1. Birthdays

SUMMARY: Black*Star and Soul, timidly taking steps into their relationship with the Shinigami's son Death the Kid as to ensure it would not break, try to decide on what they should get for his birthday.

WARNING: A shit load of fluff and a brief mention of sex. 8D

Tis my first fic here on FF...Don't kill me D8

I just really, REALLY wanted to put this up REALLY BAD. I'll probably textify the "starting story" of my little idea of Kid being in a relationship with Soul and Black*Star since it's originally a comic... ((If you flame me, you're not cool and Soul shall be baked with them. Poor Soul. SO KEEP YER COMMENTS TO YOURSELF.))

--

Black*Star and Soul now casually lounged around in Soul's apartment, with Liz, Patti, Maka, and Tsubaki around them; Kid had taken a mission from his father that was meant to be done solo. The girls of the group noticed how the two so-called dunderheads appeared in deep though, and it was at times like this that they could feel the hole that the shinigami left in his absence. As they all ate Black*Star would occasionally lean over to mumble something in Soul's ear, almost as if questioningly from the tone of his voice that they barely heard, only to either get a shake of the head or stifled laughter. Finally, Maka had enough of their suspicious behavior.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!" She roared, scaring everyone and making Blair the Cat – who was innocently sitting in Soul's lap – jump up with a yowl. The two boys merely blinked, as if not fazed by her random outburst.

"What's wrong with us? It's you the one that's yelling as loud as a foghorn," Black*Star retorted skillfully.

"You two seem unusually affected by Kid-san's absence…" Tsubaki clarified, and this got both of their faces flaring red.

"N-No we're not!"

"Then why are Soul-kun and Black*Star-baka red as tomatos?" Patti replied, giggling after she said it.

"…Er…" Soul looked torn between something before Black*Star proudly boasted,

"The reason _why_ we may _seem_ affected by Kid's absence is because we're trying to think of something really super awesome for his birthday!"

…Well. That wasn't the expected reply, and took all the females in the room aback.

"Why are you trying to get something "really super awesome"? Normally you just get him cheap stuff…" Liz replied.

"Well…that's kinda because…" Soul began to say, but he was too embarrassed to try and put it into words. "Damn it, this is so not cool…"

"Cause Kid's our lover, duh," Black*Star answered in Soul's place; though, when he said it his cheeks were too tinted a dark shade of red. Liz choked on the soda she had been drinking, Patti only blinked and continued to laugh, Maka sighed, and Tsubaki almost accidentally shoved her chop-sticks down her throat (seeing as they were eating Chinese take-out). Blair didn't actually seem fazed, for a reason that Maka did not know.

"W-_WHAT?_" Now it was Liz the one shouting; though, it was moreso in shock than in rage. "Damn that spoiled little rich brat, he never told _me or Patti_ about this!"

"Actually, sis, Patti knew!" Patti replied, sniggering. "You was sleepin', and I heard funny noises so I went to Kid's room and saw him giving Soul a blowjob and Black*Star screwin' him from behind!"

Now _everyone_ blushed furiously.

"B-B-Bu-But you _said_ you'd locked the door, dammit!" Soul shouted at Black*Star. Black*Star chuckled sheepishly.

"Well~…You see, I kinda…er, lied…" Soul deadpanned.

"Goddamn, that's not cool. You know when Kid realizes that you lied to us he's gonna be pissed, right?"

"It was worth it!" Black*Star argued pathetically.

"He's probably not going to let you wear his shrouds for role-play anymore, you know that, right?" Black*Star paled now.

"You don't think he'd really do that?"

"I do, I do."

"B-But that takes all the fun out of f–"

"_We do NOT need to know_." Maka hissed, catching their attention again.

"Well, putting that aside. You said you needed something–"

"Good and super-awesome for his birthday, ri~ght?" Patti had cut Liz off mid-way, performing the weird sibling mind-reading power ritual that Soul was absolutely convinced they had.

"Yeah, but we just can't seem to think of anything good _enough_," Soul commented dejectedly. Liz began to ponder on possible ideas for Kid before Tsubaki interrupted with her own idea;

"Why not move in with him?" Liz snapped her finger.

"Aha! That's it!" She grinned. "Though no one would ever think it Kid's actually really clingy and affectionate to those he really cares for–"

"Like me an' sis!" Patti added cheerfully.

"Yeah, like Patti and I. He'd stay up when we were out too late, he'd worry if we were sick or even injured with something as small as a scraped knee–"

"'_BUT IT COULD GET INFECTED'!_" Patty quoted, bursting into spontaneous laughter.

"So whose place would we move into?" Maka asked, causing two heads to swivel to hers adjacently.

"What do you mean _we?_"

"Well you don't honestly think that we would tolerate living with a bunch of sweaty boys, do ya?" Patti queried. "We're gonna have Maka and Tsubaki move with you guys into our mansion since it's all big and empty!!"

"…That takes the fun out of it, you know," Soul said, his face stoic in agitation.

"Well it's not like they're going to share Kid's room, y'know." Liz added on.

"Wait a sec, we get to share Kid's room?" Black*Star asked, now seeming to regain his enthusiasm.

"We're his lovers, Black*Star, do you think he'd throw us out of the room we've already been in?" Soul asked. "Man, you're so slow."

"Shut up!"

"God, do you two _ever_ stop bickering?" All heads turned simultaneously to see Kid standing in the doorway.

"Kiddo-ku~n!" Patti cheered. "You're back! Yay!"

"The mission wasn't _that_ hard, you know," Kid commented, playing mock-offended for a moment before casting a quick look in Soul and Black*Star's directions. The two replied with winks. Maka caught this but said nothing.

"What have you been up to since I've been out?" Kid asked as he sat down.

"Eh, nothing much. Talkin' and shit." Soul replied, handing Kid a soda that he gratefully took. And then he began to drink, seeming almost a little _too_ parched. Concern momentarily crossed the two other boy's faces; but only for a moment.

"So, when did you plan on telling us you were fucking both Soul and Black*Star?" Liz asked. Kid spat out his soda in shock with a loud _PFFT_ before coughing loudly and giving a bewildered look to Liz.

"W-_What_?" He asked, though it sounded strained as he was trying to keep himself from coughing. Black*Star patted his back to help him with his dilemma.

"We told them, Kid," Black*Star said flippantly.

"They already knew something was off since we were apparently "affected" by your absence, and if we continued denying it I have no doubt that Tiny-tits would have told them, which would have been un-cool but whatever." He then seemed as if he remembered something. "By the way…"

He gave his shinigami lover a chaste kiss before drawing away and averted his eyes from the group of girls that stared at them, shell-shocked.

"Welcome back."

Kid blinked and was originally planning to raise a hand to gently touch his lips in his shock due to the happening of such a bold move from his normally more timid partner, but had instead gotten his lips locked with Black*Star's, who decided to be bolder and incorporate tongue into his kiss. Kid let out a muffled moan when a heady feeling began to embed itself into his mind as the force from Black*Star against him bowled him over on top of Soul's lap. Then Black*Star parted and grinned, looking up at his other lover's face.

"_That's_ how you do a welcome back kiss, Soul." Soul snorted.

"You really shouldn't do it that way, though, cause Kid gets aroused easily."

"_Ahem_." Now all three males looked over to their group of observers. Kid blushed furiously, thoroughly embarrassed but the other two boys had a look on their faces that said "So?".

"God, Kid, and you tell _us_ we're like virgins."

"I-It varies on the situation, Goddamn it." Kid hissed, still blushing.

"Get a room!" Patti cheered, causing all three of them to color.

"You hungry?" Maka asked Kid kindly, and Kid smiled meekly.

"Kind of, I haven't eaten since yesterday night."

"The mighty Black*Star-sama will feed you then!" Kid spluttered indignantly as he then tried to push his blue-haired lover off of him.

"N-No way in hell, Black*Star, I can feed myself!" Soul's face stretched into a smile as he then decided to play along in Black*Star's little game by holding Kid's arms behind his back and then the other looked to him with a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"You're ganging up on me?"

"That's what happens when you date the two of us, Kid!" Soul sniggered, and even with Kid "struggling" against the grip of the scythe and trying to avoid the demon blade meister's chopsticks that kept on trying to poke his face, the atmosphere was light.

Liz snorted and shook her head, and leaned over to Tsubaki and Maka.

"You know, even _if_ they're fucking each other, they haven't changed a bit."

--

The days passed sluggishly, turning into weeks and then suddenly it seemed to Black*Star and Soul that their uke's birthday had come too soon. Black*Star seemed surprisingly nervous as Soul clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Black*Star's eyes rose up to his lovers. Maka and Tsubaki had said they'd occupy Kid for the day, leaving Liz and Patty to help them re-arrange the guest rooms and Kid's room. Though, Liz and Patty then said that they would leave Kid's room in their hands and went down to the guest rooms to prepare for Tsubaki and Maka.

"What if he doesn't like it? I mean, he's always gotten us such good gifts for our birthdays and now I feel like a jerk for not only giving him cheap, shallow gifts before I actually got to know him but also not knowing him well enough to get him something that would make him touched…"

"Well, with this moving in crap that means we're getting more serious, you know? We'll be able to get to know him because of that." Soul placed a gently kiss on Black*Star's pouting lips in reassurance and Black*Star smiled slightly before the small smile became a large grin.

"Thanks for reassuring me, Soul!" And with that he attacked Soul like he did with Kid that day and they didn't even know they were falling until Soul's head hit the post of Kid's bed. He parted from Black*Star's kiss to glare at the offending item before Black*Star got up and held out his hand for Soul to grasp. Soul smiled slightly and allowed the other to pull him up.

"Well then, let's get started?" Soul's face pulled into its usual lazy grin and nodded firmly, glancing back to all of their stuff that sat in an indiscernible heap in the middle of the room.

"Yeah."

--

"That was fun, guys, thanks for the pick-me-up." Kid said, smiling, as he, Maka and Tsubaki all made their way to his mansion. Maka and Tsubaki only smiled cheerfully.

"No problem, Kid, we enjoyed it." _Dammit you two, you had better be done or else your idea is ruined_.

"I just wish…" Kid began, before shaking his head. "Ah, never mind."

"What, Kid?" Tsubaki asked gently, placing a hand on his arm. He seemed disheartened as he gazed down at the cobblestone walk-way that went to the entrance of his home.

"I just wish that Black*Star and Soul had remembered my birthday… I saw them this morning but they didn't say anything. No happy birthday, no nothing… I sound selfish, don't I?"

"No you don't, Kid." Maka scolded. "It's only natural you'd feel that way…" _You idiots, you could have at least told him Happy Birthday!_

"I'm sure they didn't forget, Kid-san!" Tsubaki cheered, and her positive outlook rose Kid's spirits a little.

"Thank you, Tsubaki." They arrived at the door and he then opened it.

His mouth dropped in shock.

"Happy birthday, Kid!" Both Soul and Black*Star sat on the couch, but faced him with pleased looks on their faces. A banner hung – _symmetrically_ – overhead, reading those exact words. Meanwhile, Patti and Liz left the kitchen, wiping off flour and other ingredients off of their bodies and aprons.

"The cake's almost done, Kid, so why don't you go see their present for you?" Kid blinked.

"Go see it?"

"Come on, Kid."

"Yeah, yeah, come and see!"

Kid felt his lips curl slightly as he followed his two significant others, as they led him up the stairs and to…his room? They then covered his eyes and all three walked in.

Simultaneously, both said, "Hope you like it."

Then, they uncovered his eyes and he took in the sight with awe.

All of their stuff had been added, Soul's plentiful amount of posters scattered asymmetrically around his walls and Black*Star's weights and furniture also added. In one corner of the room there were Soul's instruments sitting, and despite the lack of order and symmetry Kid's lips, to Black*Star and Soul's relief and joy, curled into a teary smile.

"Y-you guys…"

"Hope you don't mind if we come and live with you, Kid," Soul whispered into his ear, his breath creating a friction that made Kid redden. However, he had a large smile on his face as he turned to face the two "dunderheads" and hug them tightly.

"I-I don't know what to say…! I- I feel…It's like I'm about to die of happiness."

"Don't do that, Kid, then what will we do without your hot mouth and tight ass?" Kid mock-scowled as he shoved Black*Star slightly.

"You idiot!"

"So, you forgive the asymmetry, right?" Soul asked. Kid snorted slightly, purposefully ignoring Liz's shouts for them to "stop doing whatever the hell they were doing and come down" since the cake was done.

"It still pisses me the hell off, but for you guys I can afford to make an exception."


	2. What Ifs

**SUMMARY: After the Kishin's defeat, Black*Star and Soul sit by Kid's bedside in the Shibusen Dispensary. But it seems as though Kid has something planned for them...**

**WARNING: Spoilers for end of the anime! D8**

--

The light that radiated from the Laughing Sun gently outlined three figures that morning. It's glaring hue was filtered by pure white curtains to a gentle glow that highlighted the half-striped raven hair of a male with a bandaged torso who lay unconscious in a bed, the harder features of a snoring blue-haired male with a star imprinted onto his right shoulder, and the frame of a fidgeting, guilt-ridden white-haired male whose face, like the blue-haired male, sat on the pristine white sheets of the third males bed.

In short, Soul and Black*Star had stood vigil at Kid's side throughout the night and had, unsurprisingly, fallen asleep in the process.

Red eyes fluttered open as Soul groaned slightly, shaking his head to dispel any remaining dizziness before he looked around. His eyes held an even heavier guilt as they cast themselves on Kid, who's features were relaxed in his unconsciousness. He remembered what had happened once they returned from their final battle with the Kishin Asura with a clarity that bordered on disturbing to him.

They'd all come back and happiness was being felt within them. Everyone was congratulated by Shinigami, who they had noticed was up and running even with his horrible injury, Chrona was hugged by Maka, Spirit and Stein watched and everything was serene.

...At least until Kid had collapsed wordlessly against the ground, blood beginning to stain the white tile. It had began to seep under the horrified Soul and Black*Star's shoes and they instantly went to his side and flipped him over. His eyes had been closed in unconsciousness, and when they had opened his shirt they saw the hole that the Kishin had left with his monstrous finger. Stein and Spirit had both pushed them to the side before rushing him to the infirmary. Soul had collapsed to his knees in shock at what just happened and Black*Star seemed in a trance as he stared down at the blood that stuck to the bottom of his shoes.

It was long and grueling, the time they had to wait to find out how their lover was doing. Shinigami had explained to him that he had known exactly what had happened just then:

_"Kid forcefully activated his Shinigami powers. At his age he hasn't fully acquired his potential power, even though he currently is incredibly strong." Shinigami's voice had been at its normal tone. "Temporarily, his managed to seal up the wound and summon a fraction itself to protect him."_

Yes. His power had only come to his aid because it wanted to save itself. Until he had reached an age that he could control it, his power had a mind of its own. Soul's mind ventured to what could have happened if it hadn't, if the worst had happened and he'd laid there and bled his life away...

"Soul?" He was shaken from his memories to meet Black*Star's concerned glance. He smiled weakly.

"Morning, sleepyhead." The assassin said nothing as he leaned over their unconscious lovers body and planted a firm kiss on his lips. He parted to let his dark emerald eyes to stare into Soul's crimson ones.

"Soul, don't blame yourself." Soul averted his gaze.

"What makes you think I am?"

"I know you better than that. Both Kid and I know." He flinched and Black*Star's trained eye caught this. "See? I knew it, you're blaming yourself."

"If I hadn't been consumed by the Black Blood we could have defeated the Kishin together without him getting in this condition." He huffed. "If I hadn't of been consumed by the Black Blood I could have _saved_ him."

"There isn't changing what happened and you know that. And all you're going to do by pondering the what ifs is waste the time we _do_ have." Soul blinked.

"Wow, Black*Star, since when did you get so smart?" He earned a light punch on the arm as he chuckled.

"I didn't get so smart. I did the same thing you did before some black bird told me that." Black*Star smiled again before leaning into his lovers lips, and they kissed until they heard a raspy chuckle.

"W-what...? No good morning kiss for me?" Both of their eyes shot over to Kid's tired but amused amber. A smile was planted on his face as he chuckled again, before wheezing.

"Y-you're awake!" Kid snorted.

"Yes, Black*Star, I'm awake. Otherwise, would I have heard you calling me a black bird and kissing Soul without me?"

"God, you're so possessive." Black*Star moved to his bandaged boyfriend's face, as did Soul, and both kissed each of his cheeks. He grinned.

"Good morning. I assume you both sat here all night and fell asleep on me, huh?" They blushed and looked away. "Like I thought. And hello there, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, Maka, you can come out of hiding now. Nygus-sensei, thanks for going along with my little plan."

The two other boys went slack-jawed as Patti began giggling when all aforementioned girls were grinning as they pulled the curtain. Their faces went pure crimson as their shocked faces shot from Kid to the group and back. Stein and Spirit could be seen at a further corner of the room, Spirit's face red and Stein's face uninterested.

"The ego of the great Black*Star, Man Who Will Surpass God has been wounded!" Black*Star moaned, sinking from his chair and landing in a heap on the floor. "Wounded, I tell you!"

"Y-YOU! YOU PLANNED THIS, DIDN'T YOU?" Soul roared. Kid only stuck his tongue out from behind a playful grin.

"The getting injured part? No, I didn't plan that. _However..._" He stifled laughter. "The having everyone watch you make mushy fools of yourself in revenge for having me tied down to Maka's bed all those months ago? Yes." (1)

"THAT'S NOT COOL, MAN! **NOT COOL!**"

--OMAKE (after Kid is more or less healed)--

"YOSH! I am the almighty Black*Star! I will surpass God!" Black*Star shouted. Maka sighed as she and the rest of the group stood a little ways away from the shouting male.

"There he goes again..." Soul sighed. "God, and you'd think that we'd finally managed to mellow him down, don't you think Kid?"

"Sadly, I thought that too." Kid replied dully, tugging slightly at the bandages that layered his chest under his shirt.

"Y'know...Patti's always wondered, though." Patti said aloud, catching the attention of the group.

"What do you mean, Patti?" Liz asked. She and Tsubaki continued to watch Black*Star chant like a monkey in exasperation.

"If he and Soul fuck Kiddo-kun and make him scream for more to the point that _Patti_ can hear them from her room, haven't they - and in the long term, he already surpassed God in a way...?"

Black*Star heard this. So did Soul and Kid, who had gone over to try and make him stop harassing the new students with his "massive ego".

People wondered why the annoying idiot of Shibusen endured a massive nosebleed with Kid and Soul simultaneously reddening to the point that they both put tomatoes to shame.

--

**...That. Was. Unexpected. My stories write themselves, you know.**

**(1) - This is in reference to an M-Rated comic of mine ("Maka's Toys"), the one that began my love for Soul/Star/Kid. I might textify it and post it here on FF. 8D**


	3. Fangirls

**SUMMARY: In which Black*Star and Soul finally discover how similar Kid is to a possessive, jealous housewife.**

**WARNING: Post-anime, Fluffflufffluffflufffluff (I dare you to say it as fast as it appears 8D)**

**--**

Now Black*Star and Soul very well knew how possessive Kid was.

They knew that he had a hard time letting them go on missions with their partners, how he had a hard time seeing them away from him, how he had a hard time dealing with being alone in his bed while they were on night missions when he wasn't.

They were well aware of THAT part, anyways.

After their defeating the Kishin, even though Black*Star reverted back to his normal annoying self for image sake and Soul became his normal shadowy, laid back self, they all had to deal with one major issue; one that they had thought they would _never_ have to face.

FAN-GIRLS.

Oh dear lord.

"GAH!" Soul let out said grunt as he was tackled by yet another random female who gave him ogling eyes.

"Oh Soul~kun! You're so steamy hot!"

"So cool!" Another said, shoving the first girl off and hugging him around the waist. He cast a helpless glance over to Liz and Patti who were giggling, Tsubaki who was being shoved out of the crowd that surrounded Black*Star - "G-GAH! DON'T TOUCH THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR'S PANT! AH! SAVE ME TSUBAKI!" "Oh Black*Star-sama, let us _worship _you!" - and Maka who only sighed and shook her head. It was decided then, in his mind, that these people had hit their heads far too many times while being bounced around like a dogs chew toys in the Death City's Mecha form. He effortlessly shoved off one girl that was trying to pull off his shirt only to have two more trying to wretch his pants down.

However, he heard something. Straining his ears he heard a faint rumbling noise coming their way. His eyes widened. Oh God no, was that more fan-girls?

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF THEM, YOU ASYMMETRICAL SKANKS!"

...What. The hell?

"_KID?_" With burning eyes, Kid pried Black*Star from the crowd of mad fan-girls and kicked none too few in the faces, before stomping over to him and dragging him from the searching hands and dragging him over to the girls of their group who had bug eyes. He then turned back to the masses. He did _not_ look happy.

"Keep your _dirty_ hands off of them." He was growling lowly as he held both Black*Star and Soul close.

"K-Kid."

"What?" His voice was snippy as he replied to Black*Star.

"C-can't...breathe." He let them tumble to the ground then, before continuing to glare up to them.

And then, that day, the three of them discovered the true horrors of _yaoi_ fan-girls.

--

**So short. I'm going to make that up with another chapter today.**

**Yes. Somehow, Black*Star got fan-girls. Probably from showing how kick-ass he was. THE WORLD HAS ENDED TO SOME PEOPLE. (Not to me, though, cause I like B*S)**


	4. Divide

Here's a little drabble. Sorry for being dead here.

**.s.t.a.r.t.**

The world sank and swirled, a blur of colors and yet a pit of absence in the eyes of the young shinigami, Death the Kid. Life had gone to hell after he'd last seen his two lovers, Black*Star and Soul, when they all split up to play their parts in the siege of Baba Yaga's castle; he was captured, foolishly, and now he was reduced to this.

There was a shred of clarity, only a small string of sanity that resisted the onslaught of madness that overcame him; and yet, there was nothing, only madness, enlightening insanity. Everything was so lucid yet so clear, passing by him in a dream like state. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, and it delighted him so; but...his heart yearned for someone, and at the same time he did not know whom he wanted, who he desired.

When he saw the boy with blue hair fall before him, giving him color for the first time of his recent memory, there was a flash of familiarity in the boys eyes. "Kid!" The boy cried, looking truly happy. There was love, adoration, and pure undying happiness in those dark emerald eyes of his. A fleeting memory passed, graining and barely remembered; Kid had pressed his lips against this boy's own, pressing his body against the other while moaning wantonly.

Now, this confused the maddened child, who stood watching the assassin pensively, undaunted. What did this boy mean to him? What did the boy want?

**He is the one who lusts for power... Now show him your own power, fragment, the power of Oblivion. Perhaps you could even... toy with him a little.**

Kid's face remained unchanged, listening to the Great Old One's voice, as the boy finally seemed to change in his demeanor; his body slowly slid into a defensive position, as his face hardened in disbelief, despair, and anger. He would have jumped when he saw, for a second, a different boy in the original's place; a boy with snowy white hair, crimson eyes, and a shark-toothed smirk on his somewhat pale face.

"No..." He whispered, almost in pain, before biting his lip and changing, yet again; now, he was more stern, and calm. "I guess this is the price of being the great Black*Star, huh...? First Crona... now you..." There was another twinge of pain that passed in those depths, and something burned in the depths of Kid's chest. "I'm bringing you back with me even if I have to beat you up and drag you there over my shoulder."

There was no change; why would he be afraid of the bug that stood before him now?

A few moments passed as Kid continued to study the boy before him.

"Who are you?"

The tear that rolled down the tanned face made the mad shinigami's stomach twist uncomfortably.

_Why?_

"I don't like this feeling..." Kid whispered, his voice rough as he grabbed his chest. "I'll test my power on you... I'll make you disappear, so I don't feel like this anymore..."

And with the last words, the two - madness and clarity - charged.

**.b.r.e.a.k.**

In another chapter, Soul was trying to defend his meister, Maka, a person who was a little sister to him, with his life, and yet...

"No..." He whispered, his eyes widening. For a brief flash of time, he could see through Black*Star's eyes; he could see their shinigami drowning in madness, those lost, pale yellow pits of insanity that were once beautiful ember eyes which held unfathomable love.

"Oh gods... Maka..." Maka could tell what was wrong just by the looks in his eyes; Something had happened to Kid.

"Kid will be fine, Black*Star will take care of him until we can catch up..." Maka whispered, holding her hand out. Soul grasped her hand in his own, and transformed.

Even as he fought, distracting himself, he couldn't help but be haunted by the image of those eyes, which did not recognize either of them.

And for a moment, he saw something; and he knew that Black*Star did, too.

**.b.r.e.a.k.**

_There was nothing. It was pure black._

_Lost, despaired golden eyes tried to look through the darkness._

_"BLACK*STAR! SOUL!" A shrill voice cried, cracking slightly. "HELP ME!"_

_A few moments passed. Nothing._

_"Why won't you help me...?"_

_And the lost boy broke down, despaired._

**.e.n.d.**


End file.
